


Sarah Walker vs. The First Date

by Principia



Series: Sarah [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Sarah Walker vs. The First Date

**Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 2.**

_Meet Chuck and Casey. They're here to protect me._

That's Chuck. He works for the CIA. Believe me… I know.

_That's Casey. He works for the NSA. He's not as pretty._


End file.
